fairy_tail_app_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Being in a Guild
So you finally hit level 20 and are ready for the guild life! Congratulations! For some the guild life is extremely beneficial. Not only does being in a guild give you boosts to your combat power but it gives you the opportunity to talk to other players and gain from their knowledge. Not every guild is perfect though. If you are looking for something specific in a guild, ask around before applying. Sometimes top guilds will be incredibly strong, but their chat is always dead. Or maybe a guild will be a bit lower on the power scale but will have amazing communication. It is always best to ask around before deciding. You can however leave a guild if you feel that it's not the right fit for you. Why Join a Guild? A lot of newer people ask this question. Sometimes it's because they have had a bad guild experience or because they get rejected a lot. Joining a guild isn't just gaining the bonuses and having a name attached to you. It's getting the chance to grow with a group of people who quickly become friends. While not the case for every guild, there are quite a few guilds that have become friends in real life. When you spend a lot of time growing and trying to one up each other, you end up getting to know your guild mates quite well. Many friendships have been born from being in a guild. Guild loyalty can be incredibly strong when you interact with the same 20 people every day. If you're just looking to play and get strong, there is always a guild for you too. There are plenty of quiet guilds that simply upgrade and power up together. Even then, you will find a strong sense of guild pride. If you haven't found the perfect guild yet, don't give up. There are literally hundreds of guilds to chose from and if you never find the perfect match, you can always create a guild to suit your style. Application Process If you are ready to join a guild, go ahead and apply. Keep in mind that not every guild will be able to accept you. Some may only accept people they know and some guilds might already be full. If you ask around for a guild on world chat, you will probably find someone who will gladly want you to join them. Within the application page you will have three options. You can either Search Guild, Refresh Guild, or Create a Guild. When searching for a guild, you can use either the name or their ID number. Typically it is much easier to find a guild by using their ID number. Refreshing a guild will just refresh the main page and give you a few more options. If you are interested in creating a guild, please visit our Creating a Guild page. If you have already created a guild and are more interested in learning to maintain it, please visit our Leading a Guild page. Guild Hall So you've joined a guild and are ready to start getting the bonuses! First step is donating to your guild. To donate to your guild, you must click into the Guild Hall. There you will see these different options to donate: There is also a "Guild Registration" button. This will give you additional contributions and funds. Don't forget to donate daily to help give your guild a boost with funds and give yourself a boost with contributions. After you've donated you will receive a daily achievement. Funds Funds are added to help the guild grow. Every thing that needs upgraded in a guild costs funds. So whenever you donate you are helping your guild grow. If you are interested in learning more about how funds work, please visit our Leading a Guild page. Contributions Contributions are basically the currency within the guild. You can purchase items within the Guild Store for contributions as well as purchase upgrades in the Magic Institute. They do carry over so you can potentially save over the course of a few days to get something you might not be able to afford in one day. How much should I donate? This is really dependent on your guild and what you're willing to spend. Most guilds will be ok with just the Primary donation if that's all you feel you can afford. If you are in an upper level guild that can vary. A lot of the top guilds will require a diamond donation daily. Typically this means only donating the Middle donation but if you are VIP and in a VIP dominant guild they may ask for more. While that may seem greedy, it really does benefit your guild and in the end it benefits you. The more funds that come in the quicker things can be upgraded. The top five members who donate will gain the status of "Elite". Guild Store Things can be purchased within the Guild Store with contributions. There is a variety of things that can be purchased in there. Typically the Guild Store will not be as upgraded as the Magic Institute simply because the benefits are not as great. If there is something specific you want that hasn't been upgraded yet, message your president or vice president. A lot of the time they will wait to upgrade simply because no one expresses interest in wanting the store upgraded. Each item available in both Precious and Props will only have 5 available for the day for the entire guild. Certain items are more desirable than others and it is possible to see them get "sold out" throughout the course of the day. If you want this specific item, get on and donate as close to reset as possible. Precious Here you will find the special deals of the day. They can vary from items you would usually see in the store to items that are not available until the store is fully upgraded. These will reset every day so it is best to get them before they are gone. There is a countdown to the refresh next to the Props button. If they are items that are already available in your store, their 5 available for the day will count in both Precious and Props. Props This is where you will find all the items within the store. A level 0 store will have a few items available but more become available as the store is upgraded. Screenshot_2016-05-20-11-39-36.jpg Screenshot_2016-05-20-11-39-40.jpg Screenshot_2016-05-20-11-39-45.jpg Screenshot_2016-05-20-11-39-50.jpg Screenshot_2016-05-20-11-39-57.jpg Screenshot_2016-05-20-11-40-02.jpg Magic Institute The Magic Institute is where you will get the best bonuses the guild life has to offer. The Experience and Gold bonuses add to the percentage you receive in tasks and the Training Door. The Life, Attack, Defense, and Magic bonuses all add to your combat power. Critical, Block, and Dodge are more advanced techniques that can benefit you all around. Typically the benefits of these three are seen mostly in Dragon and Demon Hall. To "learn" different bonuses, you must spend contributions and gold. Once the Magic Institute reaches level 8, all of the bonuses get unlocked. If your magic institute is not being leveled fast enough or the bonuses are not being leveled fast enough, talk to your president or vice president. The Magic Study button is an option only available to Presidents and Vice Presidents. Guild Tasks Guild Tasks are the newest building that has been added! This building allows you to attack challenges as a group and reap the benefits. It's a great and fun way to work as a team to get a prize. Make sure you do it daily to get the rewards for your guild. Four hours after reset every day, the guild tasks reset. You get two shots to try and defeat a task so give it your best shot. Guild task.png|Guild Tasks Screenshot_2016-12-31-17-57-43.png|Attacking Guild Tasks Screenshot_2016-12-31-17-59-27.png|Rewards from Guild Tasks To battle a task, simply click combat. If you don't see combat as highlighted or see an open button, that task has not yet been opened and played. Once a task has been defeated, someone's name will appear next to the task. That was the lucky guild-member who got the last shot! Sadly there are no bonuses for getting the last shot, but you will gain the rewards from that bonus for your entire guild. Your rewards for the Guild Tasks will show up in the Award area of your Mail. Make sure you collect them every day! Mystery Building Sadly it hasn't been unlocked yet. There are quite a few theories going around on what it could be, but we have no confirmation yet. We did originally have two mystery buildings but one has recently become Guild Tasks. Other Options Guild Ranking This allows you to see the top 20 guilds for your server as well as see the ranking of your own guild. The ranking system is a combination of the level of your Guild Hall and the combined combat power of your guild. The higher the level of your Guild Hall, the higher on the list you will be. However if there are multiple guilds with the same level Guild Hall, then the placing is determined by combat power. Guild Management This button is for your guild's president and vice president only. If you are a president or vice president and are interested in learning more, please visit our Leading a Guild page. Members This is where you will see the member list for your guild. Your name will always be at the top of the list followed by your president and vice president. Following them are the members in according to their contributions, starting with the 5 Elites. If you click on another member of the guild, you get the option to either view their team or add them as a friend. If you click your own name, you will see the option for Resignation. Resignation is for when you decide that this guild isn't the best fit for you anymore. If you decide to join another guild, there is a 24 hour cool down. It will seem like you can apply to another guild, but the application will not go through until after the 24 hours. If you decide to create your own guild, there are a few requirements. It is not suggested to start a guild the same day you left another if you have already donated to that guild as you will not be able to donate to your newly created guild. If you have more questions on creating a guild, there will be a page on it soon. Chat This will lead you directly to the guild chat option besides the world option. Some guilds are much chattier than others. If you find that you are in a guild with cross server players, be aware they will not be able to jump in chat often. However, there are great benefits of using guild chat. Not only can you build strategies for growing stronger, but you can discuss which events you will be participating in. This is also a great place to bring up wanting upgrades or asking for advice or opinions on your team. Dynamic This shows a record of all that has happened within the guild. You can see building upgrades, donations, institute upgrades, and when people joined. Everything within Dynamic is dated and timed. You should also be able to see a record of from before you even joined the guild. Category:Guild Category:Basic